The Kingdom Of Delia (Dan and Phil-Phan)
by Scrump10
Summary: A long time ago in a land far, far away there lived a powerful and mighty prince named Philip. He ruled over his kingdom with such authority that few dared to challenge him. Yet one brave soldier did. His name was Daniel.


The kingdom of Delia [1]  
Chapter 1

It was a misty day in the kingdom of Delia and Prince Philip looked out of his window and sighed.  
Life as a royal was rather boring, There was only one thing that seemed to spark his interest nowadays. A man named Daniel Howell.  
His awkwardness and the way he tossed and turned when asked a question fascinated him.  
The only problem was that Philip being upper class was not allowed to interact with people like Daniel. So had never had the chance to speak to or even look Daniels way.  
"Sir!" Philip heard accompanied with a knock on the door. "Sir! "Breakfast will be done in around twenty minutes and you need to be changed, we have guests sir!"  
Philip groaned and turned to face the door. "Enter!" He yelled as his red faced servant came rushing through the door huffing and puffing as usual.  
"Edward, please calm down, your sparkling with sweat!" Philip groaned in frustration. "Yes sir." He stuttered and began looking for clothes suitable for the day ahead.  
After 10 minutes Prince Philip was dressed and was ready to go downstairs. "Oh and Edward, who exactly are these guests?"  
"I forgot to mention sir. It is your cousin Mr Kendall!"  
At the mention of his cousin Philip beamed. "Oh how good! I haven't seen Christopher in ages!"  
Edward held open the door and Philip walked through making his way downstairs to see Christopher.  
"Philip It's lovely to see you!" Christopher stated shaking Philips hand warmly, "how are you?"  
"It's lovely to see you to Christopher and I am very well thank you although I do have things on my mind."  
The two men sat down to breakfast and smiled as they talked about the times they had shared as children.  
Meanwhile in the middle of town Daniel Howell had been up very early, he had not had time for breakfast and had only had a quick sip of water. He sat on a stool in the shop that him and his father both worked in. He thought hard about how unfair it was that princes like Philip and Christopher got all they wanted while he had to grovel on his hands and knees for the few bits of food he earned. He longed for a better life but knew that it was a wish that would never come true.  
"Dan!" A yell was heard throughout the shop. "Get back to work! Now!"  
"Yes sir!" Dan squeaked in fright running off to get his apron on. He was serving customers today, it was the job he hated the most. This was because he was undeniably socially awkward and the people who came into the shop really scared him.  
The door bell rang and in came one of the regular customers, Mr Cullen, the loyal servant of Prince Philip.  
"Good morning sir." Dan said his voice monotone and boredom showing clearly.  
Mr Cullen and Dan had never gotten along and the hatred had grown more over the last month or two. Dan had shown more clearly his dislike of him. He thought Mr Cullen to be sly and cunning, both being qualities that Dan hated.  
"3 sausages and a fillet of chicken." Mr Cullen stated his lack of manners making Dan more angry than normal.  
"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but if you do not show me the respect I deserve to be shown I do not have to serve you!" Dan growled.  
"Believe me boy. If you do not serve me I could have you behind bars before the end of this day! Is that what you really want?" He asked with a friendly deceiving smile.  
Dan was so angry his face went bright red and his body shook but knowing he had no choice went to get Mr Cullen's order anyway.  
That will be £10.54. Dan said, his level of politeness matching Mr Cullen's.  
With a scowl he handed over the money, tore the bag out of Daniels reach and stalked out of the shop back to the limousine parked outside.  
Life wasn't fair.  
Dan ran into the small office at the back of the shop. He sat down and held his head in his hands. Mr Cullen made him feel so low. He made him feel worthless.  
Meanwhile Philip and Christopher had finished their breakfasts and were heading out to town. The town was very small so was safe for the young princes to walk around with their bodyguards.  
After the long drive to the town Philip stepped out of the car and saw the little shop that Daniel worked in. His mind was filled with curiosity and he headed for the brightly painted door of the butchers.  
He was greeted by a puffy eyed Daniel.  
"Good mor..." Dan trailed off as he saw who it was in front of him. In a rush he clumsily bowed falling flat onto his face. "Good morning your highness." He mumbled an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.  
Philip laughed his tongue slightly poking out of the side of his mouth.  
"Please get up Daniel. I really don't like forcing people to bow for me. I see it as rather big headed"  
"Yes sir." Daniel whispered.  
"What would you like?"  
"I would like to talk to you Daniel."  
"Talk sir? I really can't. I am very busy at the moment!"  
"Oh. In that case I am very sorry for disturbing you." With that he walked out of the door leaving a very confused Daniel behind. He wanted to talk? To him?


End file.
